


Fly Me to the Moon

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha Week, F/M, Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Clintasha WeekDay 5: Travel & Missions





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Clintasha Week  
> Day 5: Travel & Missions

"I hate flying coach," Clint complained into his phone as soon as Natasha picked up. 

"Hello, Clint, it's nice to hear from you," she said dryly before asking, "What's the problem with flying coach?

"I was stuck in the middle seat near the bathrooms the whole time." Clint whined. "And now I'm on a layover and there's this kid - Hey! Stop it! - right behind me kicking my seat."

"Don't scare the kid, Barton," she instructed him dryly.

He turned and glared at the kid, but he just smirked back at him. "I'm not! You should see this kid. The look on his face… It's pure evil. He and his little friends are out to get me."

"Yes, Clint, I'm sure there are several dozen evil children at your gate waiting to sacrifice you to the airline gods."

Ouch. That was downright mean. 

"Are you mocking me, Nat?" he pouted.

"However did you guess that?" she asked with light laugh before continuing in her usual brisk tone, "If the kid's bothering you so much, why don't you get up and move to another part of the waiting area?" 

He glanced around. "There aren't any other seats left."

"Would it hurt you to stand?"

"Yes," he replied mulishly.

She sighed and he could hear her patience with him slipping. "Barton, there are at least half a dozen empty seats -" 

She stopped suddenly and he narrowed his eyes, sweeping the area until he found her. There. She was half-hidden behind the ticket counter and sporting a blonde wig, but it was definitely her.

She was also wearing a nifty blue uniform with a beret cocked at a rakish angle. 

"Nat! How come you get to fly as a stewardess?"

"Flight attendant," she corrected immediately, turning and giving him a little wave before going back to sorting luggage tags or whatever the heck she as doing. 'And believe me, it's not as easy as you'd think. The passengers on these flights are pigs."

Clint sighed. "We're part of one of the largest security agencies in the world! We're the top of our field! And yet Fury still refuses to give us a quinjet."

"That's what happens when you crash one of his multi-million dollar babies into the middle of a crowded marketplace," she reminded him.

"No one got hurt," he said.

"Because they were smart enough to flee as soon as they noticed this big black aircraft heading in their direction." He sighed and she continued in a much softer tone. "So we deal with commercial for a few missions and then Fury will forget and give you back command of a quinjet."

"HIll won't forget," Clint said morosely.

"No, but she might be willing to be bribed."

Clint's mood brightened. That is, until an announcement came over the loudspeaker that his second flight was delayed. The kid behind him giggled gleefully and gave his seat back another hard shove.

"Naaaat…"

"Shut up, Barton, and meet me at the entrance to the Gold Club Lounge in ten minutes. I think I have an idea on how we can kill some time."


End file.
